


Anticipations and Conclusions

by Koren M (CyberMathWitch)



Category: Battlestar Galactica (2003)
Genre: F/M, Sexual Content
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-05-29
Updated: 2012-05-29
Packaged: 2017-11-06 05:33:01
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 901
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/415297
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CyberMathWitch/pseuds/Koren%20M
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Moments in time, highlighting anticipation, and reveling in conclusions.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Anticipations and Conclusions

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks to [ez_as_pi](http://ez_as_pi.livejournal.com) for the beta.

**Anticipations and Conclusions**

****

**arch**

There's an arch to her back when she stretches that drives Lee wild. Absolutely frakking insane, actually, and that's the real reason he averts his eyes when she dresses now.Not because of some sense of being a gentleman, or of propriety. No, he looks away, because if he doesn't, one of these days, he's going to go insane watching her, because he can't have her.

Except in his dreams.

 

**bottom**

The first time they're together, Lee thinks, he wants to put Kara on the bottom. Ever since a rather drunken conversation with Zak once upon a time, he's had an unrelenting fantasy of her pinned beneath him, writhing around him while he makes her come. A lot. Over and over again, until the only thing she can think or say is his name, and the only thing she can hear is her name coming from him.

He likes the idea of dominating a force of nature, which is what he sees her as, most days. It's a lot like flying, he thinks, like flying in combat with all that power and energy, just as much strategy, and just as dangerous.

 

**top**

The first time they're together, Kara thinks, she's going to have to be on top. She's afraid (terrified really) that if she's not on top (and therefore in control) it'll be a repeat of the disaster with Baltar - she's afraid she'll reveal too much, feel too deeply and too strongly, and that he'll see it and someday, they'll have another fight and he'll use it against her and destroy her with it.

But if she's on top, she'll be the one in control, of the situation, Lee, and most importantly of herself. She just has to keep telling herself that, and she'll be ok.

Really.

 

****

**submissive**

Lee Adama would never, ever have thought that Kara Thrace would be submissive during sex. If anything, between the stories he'd heard, what Zak had told him, and his own limited experience that one drunken attempt they'd made at frakking, he would've thought she'd have been constantly pushing for control. Constantly testing and fighting against her partner to be on top.

But when they finally come together, sober, as equals, she lets him sweep her away on sensations. She doesn't lie passive, she twists and moves and arches and comes, but she lets him lead the way, lets him set the pace and lets him hold her down - an experience not unlike trying to catch fire with bare hands.

 

**virgins**

Neither one of them has been a virgin in a very, very long time. Without the alcohol or the anger, though, it feels like they are. They're both virgins again standing in front of their first partner, and they just don't quite know what to do. They can do rage, they can do drunk, they can do illicit all just fine, but coming together sober, calm, and without other ties binding them apart from each other may just be enough to do them in.

He reaches out tentatively for the hem of her tanks, and she slides her fingertips hesitantly into the waistband of his sweats and the sensation of skin against skin is almost too much for either of them to stand. It's never been like this before, it'll never be like this again, and the realization of just what they'll be losing if they frak it all up is almost enough to bring them both to their knees.

His mouth sets itself lightly against hers so that she can feel his breath against her lips and she feels more than hears him whisper a question to her. "Is this ok?"

In response she inhales, then gives herself over and lets go.

****

**writhe**

She writhes underneath him, and it's one of the sexiest things Lee's ever felt. The way that her back arches up to push her breast into his hand, the way that her leg twists against him when he's got one of his hands cuffed around her ankle. He trails light fingers down her stomach and watches the muscles jump in response.

Sex with Kara is beyond his expectations, and he had plenty. They'd built up the sexual tension for years - literally - and it was bound to be explosive when they finally gave in.He'd expected power, passion, even anger and pain- because they can't seem to escape those feelings when they deal with each other- but he'd never expected to be able to use the word exquisite.

But he can.

Her writhing turns to more deliberate motions and she's rising up and pushing him back and down so that she's on top. Now it's her turn to make  _him_  writhe. He's pretty sure he'll enjoy it just as much.

****

**afterglow**

They never really have time to bask in the afterglow of really good sex. There's always someone or something wanting their attention, be it a nugget looking for Kara to ask a question or a pilot trying to find their CAG to ask about a flight schedule change - the Admiral calling a meeting, or the alarm claxons telling them that they have Cylon Raiders incoming. It's always something, and Lee's realized more and more that what he's really been craving lately isn't sinking into Kara and frakking her brains out - it's sinking down beside her on the too small racks and just  _being_  with her.


End file.
